


Power and Beauty

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Transformation, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: Kylo has a confession to make. Armitage doesn't believe him until he sees his fantasy come to life before his eyes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Power and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funnylookinfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

Armitage raised an eyebrow. "A werewolf. You're serious? This isn't some sort of joke?"  
Kylo shook his head. "Dead serious. Would I lie to you?"  
"No. That's why I'm concerned." Armitage crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "I don't know what I expected when you invited me over for dinner, but it wasn't this."  
Kylo laughed. "That's fair. But I am a werewolf. And I'm not crazy. Think about it, I never hang out with you the night of a full moon, and I always skip work the next day."  
"I never really thought about it. But if that's true, you've been playing this game for a long time." Armitage took another bite of the chicken on his plate. "This is delicious, by the way. The mangos and peaches in the salsa really go well with the spices. Nothing hits the spot like your bad news dinners."  
"Um. Thank you." It was true that Kylo put extra effort into his cooking when he wanted to soften the blow of big news, but he didn't think it was that obvious. "Listen, if you don't believe me, the full moon is tonight. You can watch me change if you want."  
"Is that safe?" Armitage shook his head, as if shaking silly ideas out his ears. "What am I saying?"  
"It's safe. I might scare you, but I won't hurt you." Kylo put his hand on Armitage's shoulder. "I love you, and I trust you. More than anyone else I know. I want you to see all of me."  
Armitage sighed. "Alright. But only because I love you. Okay?"  
Kylo smiled. "That's all I ask."

Armitage sat awkwardly in the passenger seat of Kylo's car as they drove to the forest. "So… Why the forest? If you won't hurt me, then wouldn't your home suffice?"  
Kylo barked a laugh. "Hell no. I'm still a wolf, I'd probably tear the place apart."  
"Okay…" Armitage looked down at his phone. "But you won't tear me apart?"  
"No!" Kylo looked to Armitage with those sad doe eyes. "I love you. I would never."  
"Eyes on the road!"  
"Sorry."

Once they reached the forest, Kylo parked the car and gestured to Armitage. "I have a favorite spot. It's a little farther in, come on."  
Armitage got out of the car and began following him. "If I didn't know you better, I'd think this was a really stupid plan to kill me."  
"But you do know me better, so what do you think?"  
Armitage sighed. "Honestly? I think you're nuts. But you've never acted like this before, so I'm humoring you."  
Kylo shrugged as he stepped over a root. "I didn't expect much more than that. Watch your step, babe."  
Armitage stumbled over the root. "Shit!"  
"Did you hurt yourself?"  
"No, just stubbed my toe. But it fucking hurts!"

When they reached the clearing, Kylo began stripping his clothes off.  
"Oh! What are you doing?!" Armitage shouted in horror.  
Kylo gave him a look of bewilderment. "I can't wear these while I change. I get a lot bigger, I'll tear them to shreds if I leave them on. I have to hurry, the sun's gone down. It won't be long before the sky is dark and the moon takes hold of me."  
Armitage huffed. "You're crazy. This roleplay had better be worth it, or you're not getting laid for a long time."  
Kylo snarled, making Armitage jump. "That's what you think this is? ...You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Kylo got a glint in his eye and grinned. "I've seen your collection. It's impressive. The one that's red with the black swirl… it kind of looks like mine after I change."  
Armitage stared. "You're serious?"  
"One hundred percent. If you'd like… we could mate."  
That made Armitage pause. If this was genuine, it was one of his biggest fantasies, dating back to when he read a gay fantasy romance novel called Blood and Cinnamon Sugar as a teen.  
"If this is real-"  
"It is."  
"-then I'm in. And if it's not, I'm still in, but you're on thin ice."  
"Excellent."  
With that, the light of the sun faded from the sky, and Kylo began convulsing. He fell forward onto all fours and began to scream.  
"Okay, okay, nice show, can we speed this up a bit- Oh."  
Kylo really was changing. His limbs were stretching, thick black fur was growing all over his body, a tail began to sprout from his backside. His skull stretched into a muzzle as if his bones were made of putty.  
Armitage stumbled back and fell onto his rear. "Oh no." It was all he could do to not look away.  
Once the transformation was complete, Kylo had become a hulking seven-foot beast. He stood on two feet as easily as on all four, his head was entirely lupine, he was covered in long fur, and his eyes were bright yellow.  
"Kylo?" Hesitantly, he reached out to touch his boyfriend.  
Kylo walked forward and rubbed his head against Armitage's hand.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
Kylo knelt and placed his head in Armitage's lap. Then, to Armitage's amusement, he began sniffing around and gently pawing his trouser zipper.  
"Were you serious about mating?" he laughed.  
Kylo looked up at him and nodded vigorously.  
"Well, hold on. I don't want you to tear my clothes off." He unbuttoned his shirt and shoved off his trousers and pants.  
Kylo nosed around his belly, just below his navel, making him yelp. "Shit! Your nose is cold and wet!"  
Kylo chuffed, a sound not unlike the little snort he would do in human form when trying not to laugh. He licked around Armitage's cock and thighs with his enormous and dextrous tongue, and when Armitage spread his legs, he licked up his taint as well.  
Armitage threw his head back. "I almost don't even need you to fuck me, that feels amazing."  
Kylo walked over Armitage until he faced that barrel chest, and he looked down to see a glistening, deep red cock unsheathed and hesitating at his entrance. "It's so big…"  
If a wolf could look proud, Kylo certainly did.  
"Oh, hush. You're seven feet tall, of course it's enormous. Hurry up and fuck me with it!"  
Kylo thrusted in, and Armitage saw sparks. "OH!"  
He could barely contain the sheer sensation of having a werewolf cock thrusted into him to the hilt and throbbing with red hot blood. He grabbed handfuls of Kylo's fur and pulled, he screamed and moaned, he bucked his hips to get it as deep into his body as he could.  
Kylo was panting and slobbering above him, making the experience all the more exhilarating. There was such beauty and power in this form, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before.  
He wanted it. Once he'd had a taste, just being close and intimate wasn't enough.  
"Bite me! Turn me!"  
In the throes of passion, Kylo didn't hesitate before sinking his fangs into Armitage's shoulder.  
He cried out as the essence of a lycanthrope coursed through his veins until every inch of his flesh burned with it. He felt his bones shifting and stretching, his skin itched as fur grew, and most fascinating of all, he watched with his own eyes as his nose and mouth pushed forward, becoming the face of a wolf.  
His figure was not all that changed. His senses heightened. He could see in the dark as if it were high noon, he could hear every rustle of leaves, he could smell every living thing in the forest. Complicated ideas slipped from his mind, all the stresses and concerns of humanity washing away like a message in the sand on a beach, until all that was left…  
was a wolf.  
He was a wolf. And he howled as he came onto his stomach.

In the morning, as the rosy pink light of the rising sun trickled through the trees, Armitage woke up. He was sore all over. Kylo was lying next to him, watching with a warm smile on his face.  
"Good morning, beautiful." Kylo pressed a kiss to Armitage's forehead. "How was your first night?"  
"Heaven." Armitage rolled over and straddled Kylo's waist. "You were so beautiful."  
"So were you! I've never seen a ginger werewolf before. Your eyes were like emeralds, you know that?"  
Armitage leaned down and kissed Kylo's nose. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart."  
"You're welcome." Kylo beamed. "Now let's go home and take a hot bath."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter @goth_gunnywolf


End file.
